clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cp kid
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Cp kid! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 01:46, August 3, 2010 Anytime Welcome :) --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 03:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Permission You need to add a valid email in your and click the link in the email it sends you. Hope this helps. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 03:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello Hey! If you want to talk with the users you can go on the IRC channel. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 22:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi, whats up? And thanks. Wikia cuts it out for some reason, i dont know why.. RE: Hi! Thanks for letting me know. Apparently, it was vandalism. I have undone the edit and warned the user. Let me know in the future if you see something fishy! Thanks again! --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 01:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Waddle On Hoodie I have a photo for the waddle on hoodie photo RE: The page was deleted because it was not needed. Something that minor would be deleted, as it could easily be merged into a section in the Penguin Mail article. All of the postcards have the same stamp anyways. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 02:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks to say hi.I like that.I normally often get those.BTW,nice to meet ya!Dionnefamily 22:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Make a page called "User:Cp kid/" and you're good. Just don't make too many or you could get in trouble! ';)' --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 23:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) In the future Some tasks you've been asking me to do can be done yourself! If there are duplicate pages, you can redirect pages from one to the other by replacing the content with #REDIRECT Page Name. Hope this helps. --LordMaster96 Talk 18:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Oh, well I try. *Blushes* RE: Yes- twice, actually. Once using the old system and once using the new one. --[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mainly use this page and test things out. This page is for clothing. We just go into the media files and find it. Hope this helps. --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'ClubPenguinMaster']] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 01:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the message :) Nando144 - 19:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC -3) Slight Warning I have notice you creating pages for the new exclusive Series 10 items and I'm very glad you're trying to help the wiki. But creating a blank page isn't that helpful. Please refrain from creating blank pages and if you don't know how to write it. Let another user create the page. If you ever need help, read our Manual of Style or you can always ask me or user. Enjoy your day! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'ClubPenguinMaster']] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 21:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: It really depends. According to the blog (if I remember correctly), we should be moving sometime between October 20 - November 3rd. Hope this helps. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cp Kid!! It's Favegirljb6!! I got your message and you said I could ask you anything, So here's my question..... How do you post templates/userboxes on your profile? I really want to but I don't know how!! Thanks!! Favegirljb6 ☺ Re: Move If you haven't already, go to your preferences and set the skin back to Monaco. We will still have Monaco until November 3. Unfortunately, we don't actually have the money to move. So instead of demanding for a change, you could help us out and donate a dollar or two :) We literally have no funds whatsoever, and we can't move unless we have 20 dollars in for the first month. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 15:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! It worked!! Favegirljb6 ☺ Help I need some help on copyrighting, and if I can upload Club Penguin Wiki photos on to my profile. Thanks. Jammiedodger123 16:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Country Preserve I'm pretty sure i made the country preserve page because it said i did under the page history, but if you think you made it, I could have accidently made a second one (im not saying your wrong, im just going by the history). :) Penguin B-Day Hey Cp Kid! This is Favegirljb6! I was reading your profile and isn't this your penguin's birthday? Happy Birthday to your penguin!! --Favegirljb6 ☺ 00:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey CP Kid I saw you were editing, It seems you are unaware that we moved. The new CPW is at http://clubpenguinwiki.info/ -- we all moved there. You can see more info about the move and your decision at Mediawiki:community-corner. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 22:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I can import them right now, some may even have been made on the new wiki already! Thanks for deciding to come to the new wiki :D --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 22:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) move can you move my account over to the new wiki? I know. but I am going to revert vandlism and edit this wiki for a few days. I am still contributing to the new wiki sorry cp kid I Retired From CP. I'm Playing iCPPS now Hapzo77 00:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes. Yes we are. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Invited Spread this template by putting it on anyones page! Admin We've thought over this, and we think that if you can prove that you are dedicated to this Wikia as well, then you will probably become an Administrator in July. I see that you really are a great speller (onomatopoeia XD), user good grammar, and make amazing edits. I can't say that about many other people! Good job! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ummm.... Type "Template:Mainpage" in the Search box but do not hit enter. Wait for a list of templates to show up in the drop down box. I think all the templates are there ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 02:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay, Jobs! Hey, Cp kid! From now on, all of the Admins will have a specific "job". That means that they are in charge of a section of the site. What are you interested in? ;) --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Nominated Good job! I nominated you for the penguin of the month! Go to the Main Page and vote for yourself! Woot woot! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 13:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : Please go back to the new wiki, someone promoted you against policy Scrollbars 20:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Penguins can't nominate or vote for themselves, its against the rules ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 22:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The Awesome Says... Well, Brookelas isn't the only good user who applied. So did Andrew. I just really don't know who to pick, and for what reason! FYI: I blocked Snicks10 for 1 week. I found that the Snicks10 account was 1 of 4 that he had. He also had an unregistered bot. His sockpuppets are blocked forever. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 11:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Decision Made! Okay everyone, I've come to a conclusion. We all know that Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Now, we're tied between Brookeles and Scrollbars (Andrew). That's perfect! That makes 7 Admins, so it settles voting. Also, we wouldn't want to have to choose between two awesome users. What does everyone think? Please reply on ShrimpPin's talk page. ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Scrollbars What makes you think he doesn't like you? ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 14:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Section Okay, here are the sections... Bman= Blog, CC ShrimpPin= Featured Image, Site Updates, CC Awesome= ?, CC That's all we have so far. CC is the Community Corner. ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 14:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) New Sig! You can choose any section you want. BTW, do you like my new Signature or my old one better? [[User:ShrimpPin|'ShrimpPin]]' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! That's great! Just keep the Main Page updated. I'm doing the Featured Image, but you can do any other section, even the blog along with Bman2007Jazz. Thanks! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I need an administraors help because a user called Dic Sucks deleted my user page and i need help undoing this. --User:Doctorpenguin file:DoctorPenguinSig.png 15:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question About Blocking Yes, for all of this, he should be permanently banned. I will do this, so you don't need to. And only issue the title "Blocked" on a talk page if you are blocking a user, not as a question. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 18:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for restoring most of my user page. I can remake the rest from here. --User:Doctorpenguin file:DoctorPenguinSig.png 21:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Matemax MATE'max, means to "mate with max." That's why it's unacceptable. His name also matches his "Butt***" news he posted. I found his main account: Sharkbate. He completely dispises us admins (the new ones) and has a long history of bans. I banned him indefinetely for swearing, bans, and sockpuppetting numerous times. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] '(Talk Page) 16:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Did you leave the new wiki just to be an admin? Just curious. Did you tell Bman2007 that I was Matematx? Because that's false information. Matematx is Ced I think. I support your decision to come here, but I'd like some answers. Thanks, CP kid. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 18:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sharkbate? I already said that I banned the wrong IP >_< ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] '(Talk Page)' 15:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's ok.. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] '(Talk Page)' 01:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Brookelas Brookelas doesn't seem exactly as active or as impartial as he should. He takes things too personally (which could leave him to be blocking users for his personal prefrence) and he doesn't really edit this wiki. I'd give him 5 days to come here and be more active or demote him, rather than 7. However, it is all up to you. Once you've made a conclusion, tell ShrimpPin, Awesome335 or myself, and one of us will do as you please with Brookelas. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] '(Talk Page)' 02:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Brookelas and Terler Yeah, sorry about not contacting anyone before demoting him. I just think he might not be up to the job... He hasn't been active in a week (I know, that's not a long time) but he also hasn't responded to ''any of my messages asking him to participate in our votes or fill out info on the Admin List, etc. This part doesn't really count as bad, but he just randomly commented on Bman's blog post saying that he was "so RUDE!" I'm just not sure about all of this. Inactivity, not participating, failing to live up to expectations... Tell me what you think. Also, I believe Terler should be given Rollback rights. He's been one of the most faithful, hard-working editor on this Wiki that I've seen so far, and I think he deserves some recognition. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Correction: Brookelas has not been active since June 11. We'll just see what happens. Update? I suggest you update your user page. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 23:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Brookelas is running out of time Hey Cp kid! Thought I'd let you know, Brookelas is running out of time. He hasn't edited since June 11th, and on the 24th it will be 2 weeks since he edited. I'll give you 3 choices. #He has until tomorrow (The 24th) at 8 PM EST to return or he's demoted #He has until the afternoon of the 25th to return or he's demoted. #''Auto-Demote:'' He will be immideately demoted if you choose this option Oh, and it looks like you're going to win PoTM :D ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 03:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Chill57181 - Bureaucrat Hello . Fellow Administrator Chill57181 seems to be asking for Bureaucrat rights. I gave him my ok, but according to policy, I told him I'd have to discuss it with the other administrators. This is what I'm doing. Should our fellow collogue have Bureaucrat powers? Please, leave your response on my talk page as soon as you can. Please do not promote him until I have everybody's answers. The O.Ks vs. the Nos will be the final outcome. Thanks, ! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 21:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:ok It appears that Brookelas already demoted, I guess ShrimpPin didn't promote him again after you said the 5 days...bummer. Well I still have to get feedback from Awesome335 and Scrollbars about Chill57181's B-crat promotion. Bureaucrats have the power to promote and demote users. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 01:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) New Admin? Yeah, I think we need a new one... But it should be a community vote this time, like you said. Being a bureaucrat isn't all that different than being an Administrator. Maybe the first five Admins (me, Bman, Awesome, you, and Chill) could get bureaucrat rights while the other two (Scrollbars and unknown) are just Admins. What do you think? I'll post on the CC about searching for a new Admin. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:PoTM Heyo, . POTMs get updated on the 29th of every month, and the Featured Articles are updated on the first of every month. Only then shall we update it, okay? ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 03:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Tracotaper Tracotaper has asked to become an admin. I approve, but I need to know what the administrators think. Respond on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 17:19, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Doh! That's alright ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 17:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Terler Disregard my message about Tracotaper, he has already been eliminated. I am writing to you about Terler, who has also requested to become an administrator. As a rollback, he has experience with fighting vandalism. He is also skilled with grammar and wikicode. What do you say? Reply on my talk. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 22:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Chart! Oh my gosh, you mind reader!! I was just about to make a chart like that! I then think we should have a poll to see who will run in a community vote. What do you think? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Requests Please fill out this chart with your opinions (yes or no and why) for each candidate under the column with your username. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Chart I made it here. Just fill in "yes" or "no" for each candidate. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 15:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Chart If they don't have at least 2 "yes" votes, I think we should eliminate them. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 00:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) POTM You are the new POTM! Congratulations! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 18:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey this is Jammasterd Wanna meet with your new penguin? I'm on Hypothermia at the Iceberg. 15:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Long Story Short The short version: Tigernose wants me to move to the new wiki. I said yes, but then he started yelling at me for stealing his userpage format, when I actually got it from another user. I put the "no copying" thing on there because I thought it was really clever! Then he went to the Wall of Fame and voted against Bman and I (seriously? Bman isn't even in this argument!), and I started rambling on how rude he's been to everyone who was trying to make this wiki succeed. Then I deleted that message because I felt like I shouldn't say such mean things... So I think we're on friendlier terms now, but I'm still not sure what the next message will look like :s [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Jammasterd CP He is blocked due to offenses of the Club Penguin Wiki:Policy/Other Block. His account on clubpenguinwiki.info violated the advertising policy. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 14:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Hey Cp kid! I'm only here to persuade some people to join the new wiki. I'm actually a full-time editor on the new wiki, it's just I never edit here because I left it :P WoF Nah, what I mean is every month we have a new edition to the Wall of Fame. You see, one penguin could be added in July, the next in August, and September, and so on. It's not so much that somebody will get removed and replaced from the wall, just a new addition. Understand? ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 18:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:O_O Yeah, I unblocked myself, as ShirmpPin told me what had happened and recommended I do so (On the CPDB Chat). Awesome335 had no right to block me for something that wasn't in the policies yet. Plus, it should've been left with a warning. If you want, the CPDB chat is open to discussion further on this. And yes, now I understand what you're saying. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 18:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The CPDB chat is my blog's chat room, but nevermind, that discussion was closed. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 20:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Brookelas I promoted Brookelas again. He was on vacation or something; that's why we demoted him. He's not going to be a public Admin- just one that keeps the wiki in shape. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) policies on wiki advertising Hi CP kid, I'm very sorry to hear you're leaving this wiki for the new one, but I wish you the best. Please know that we don't allow users to advertise competitive wikis and tell users to leave this one. If you're leaving, it's best to just stop editing -- otherwise we'll need to remove your privileges and access rights, and that's no fun for anyone. Thanks for understanding. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bad Contributor The Contributor with the IP 75.109.168.59 vandalized the Club Penguin page. I reverted it, but he probably will do it again. Please ban him. Star kirby12 03:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Just an FYI, Chill is now unblocked, so this does not really matter. But, if uou really want to know, everything between 16:49 on July 7 and 18:03 on the same day qualified as vandalism. RE: Just an FYI, Chill is now unblocked, so this does not really matter. But, if you really want to know, everything between 16:49 on July 7 and 18:03 on the same day qualified as vandalism. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 11:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE Sorry if that demoting message sounded harsh... :( We are just trying to clean up the wiki into a small, concentrated amount of Admins. You're an awesome Admin, and if you want to still be one, we can make that happen. But if you know you won't be editing, I think we'll have to demote you. :( Sorry... We just need to "take out the trash" if that makes sense. I know the Stickers idea sounds really complicated, but it's really not. It just seems that way since we're just discussing the idea. I have all of the pictures and release dates planned out, so it would really be a bummer if the idea didn't carry through. And whenever I am on the IRC, I bet it will be about Stickers. Whenever you are on the wiki, just check on the IRC and see if I'm there. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 01:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Resignation Hi Cp kid. I am very sorry to hear that you are resigning. We will miss you! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE... 11:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Not So EPF Wiki Okay! I'll go check it out and see how I can help. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Not So EPF Could you give me a link to the Not So EPF wiki? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 13:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Please Vote you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: To-do list Hi CK, Thanks for updating To-do list project page. It isnt used anymore, actually, but it might be a good idea to "adopt" this article on time. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Cp Kid, Of course you can use the chart in the other wiki. If an admin told you that you took from our wiki, inform them that I allowed you to. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 05:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi Cp Kid, I'm sorry but I will be not be moving to the new wiki. Although, I have made an account on that wiki, so I will sometimes drop by on IRC and I may even contribute every now and then on that wiki. And nice penguin! Too bad you missed the 2nd Anniversary hat. :( [[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 02:14, August 2, 2012 (UTC) hello treller is a wikia staff so she must have a picture of herself Transaction If the transaction does happen I would like to train to be a staff member and I can add CSS so on the blog comments they will be highlighted in a coulor Cap123 (Talk) 18:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) (my username on other CPW is Cap123). Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:35, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Friendly advice Yo, I noticed that you want Pj demoted for kicking you so I am just going to be friendly and calm and tell you that what you did was spam and you got kicked but don't worry! It is not a ban! You can still chat :) Pj probably didn't really have any bad feelings for you and probably didn't want to have to kick you